In My Time of Dying
by geekyfangirl17
Summary: When a dangerous criminal escapes Iron Heights, Felicity finds herself in his clutches. With no one knowing she is even missing, will she be saved in time before the dangerous criminal makes her his twenty-second murder victim?
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a little while since I wrote a chapter Olicity fic so boom let's do this. With the season almost being over we may all need some fuel for the hiatus. I hope you guys enjoy this story and I will try to upload either every week or bi-weekly. I love everyone who reads this story and appreciate any reviews/opinions provided. Thanks again for reading and hope you enjoy!**

 **All rights to Arrow and CW**

You know the old cliché "your whole life flashes right before your eyes when you are about to die?" Well to be honest, as I lay here bleeding out only the events that have led to this very moment seem to come rushing back. Several what ifs and maybes play out as different scenarios in my head as I wait for my end to come. I know I am not going to be rescued. No one has any idea that I am here. The only light I see at the end of my tunnel is the white, hot burning pain coming from my slit wrists. My captor wanted my death to be slow and painful and boy o boy was he getting his wish.

I heard footsteps in the darkness and the sound of a heavily rusted door opening followed. The footsteps came closer and closer to where I was lying until a blinding light was turned on illuminating the darkness. A spine chilling chuckle sounded from the man as he took his bloodied hand and slowly traced it down my neck. He ran his hand over my clavicle and back up my neck. My screams only seemed to make him explore more. Finding my blonde hair, he played with it for a minute.

He leaned down placing his mouth right beside my ear and whispered, "Your hair is too long." As soon as he spoke the last word I felt a harsh tug on my hair. My scalp was screaming in pain as he continued to pull on my hair. My pleas for him to stop were met by him pulling tighter. I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out his bloody knife. He placed it underneath my hair and in one swift motion the pressure on my hair was lessened. I looked over and in his hands were several inches of my hair. He raised the hair up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "Peaches," he whispered as a sickening grin spread across his face. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I stared at the horribly twisted man.

"Please… let me go. I'll give you anything you want. I have tons of money. Just please…" I choked out shaking in fear. His smile instantly turned into a frown. His eyebrows furrowed and anger spread across his face. He bent down and placed the knife on my cheek.

"You want to leave me?" He shouted pressing the knife hardly against my skin. Blood trickled down my chin and landed on my chest. My vision became blurry and I lost consciousness.

 **24 hours earlier**

"Hey Felicity, how was work?" Oliver asked as I entered the bunker. I walked up the stairs over to my chair and sat down at my computer.

"Can't complain I guess. Just the normal 'meet this deadline or you're in big trouble' type of day. What about you?" I answered. I felt him walk over behind me and place his hands on my shoulders.

"It was good. I leaned a new recipe I have to try out sometime," he answered proudly.

"Wow, that is something I swear I will never get used to hearing you say. I would never in my whole entire life thought that you could cook let alone actually like it," I said shaking my head.

"Well someone has to wear the apron in this household." Oliver retorted earning a well-deserved slap on the arm from me.

"Hey, I'll have you know that this morning I made toast without burning it," I said defending myself.

"I thought I missed the smell of something burring when I woke up this morning. The end of the world must be nigh," Oliver quipped earning a death stare from me. A ding from the elevator saved him from getting another smack.

"Saved by the bell," he gratefully whispered in my ear. I raised my eyebrow and gave him a 'this is far from over' look.

"Hey Oliver, Felicity," Diggle greeted as he and Thea walked into the bunker.

"Hey Dig, Thea. Where's Laurel?" Oliver asked noticing her absence.

"Her and her father decided to take the weekend off and take a trip. So it will just be the four of us," Thea answered. "Any news on Dahrk or his ghosts?"

"No but we do have another important man we need to be tracking down immediately," Oliver answered. "Felicity please pull up the file on Hector Key." I quickly pulled up the police data base and typed in the name Oliver had said. A lengthy police file appeared on my screen.

"Let's see, Hector Key was sentenced to Iron Heights seven years ago after kidnapping and murdering twenty-one women. He escaped yesterday after an uprising in the rec room distracted the guards," I read with the team listening behind me.

"Well doesn't he sound delightful," Thea said sarcastically with her arms crossed.

"Oh yeah, a real standup guy. The sooner we get him off the streets the better," Diggle agreed.

"Felicity, can you…"

"Run a facial scan city wide? Oh yeah already on it," I said finishing his sentence. A gentle squeeze on the shoulder let me know I had interpreted his request correctly. A few moments passed by before I found something.

"Hey I think I got something. It isn't that much to go on but it's better than nothing. Facial recognition picked up a seventy percent match on Lawrence street. It shows him entering the recently closed down hardware store at seven thirty," I said displaying the information where everyone could see it.

"Alright everyone suit up. We leave here In ten minutes," Oliver instructed. Diggle and Thea quickly headed for their uniforms. Oliver bent down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe out there," I insisted. I saw a grin appear on his face.

"I will, I love you," He said leaning in for another quick kiss this time on the lips.

"I love you too."

…

After searching for over an hour, the team could find no sign that Hector had even been there. With no other prominent leads Oliver decided to call it a night and decided that we would try again tomorrow. Thea volunteered to patrol the city and promised she would contact any of us if she caught any sign of him.

After dismissing the team, Oliver walked me out to my car. I asked him if he wanted to hitch a ride back to the loft with me, but he told me he had to do something quick and would be there in about twenty minutes. He gave me a sweet goodbye kiss and after lingering in my eyes for a second he gave my hand a gentle squeeze then headed back to the bunker.

As soon as I walked through the door of the loft I was exhausted. I was hungry and desperately wanted to collapse on the couch. As I walked up the stairs to our bedroom, I pulled out my phone and dialed the number for Oliver and mine's favorite take-out restaurant. I placed an order for our favorite meal. After the order was placed, I threw the phone on the bed and slipped into my favorite pair of pajama pants and a pink tank top. Oliver always made fun of this pair of pajama pants because they had adorable little penguins on them. Be that as it may, I have never owned another pair of pajama that were as soft and comfy as these.

I headed back stairs and collapsed on the couch. Looking over at the coffee table I saw the television remote and Oliver's list sitting next to each other. After knowing Oliver for almost four years and spending the last six months with him, I found out pretty quick that him and pop culture were sworn enemies. He did surprise me though when he told me he read the Harry Potter books but never saw the movies. We had put a decent sized dent in the list but it always seemed like we were adding more. I grabbed the list and looked at it. The next movie on the list was Zoolander. That movie had been added a few weeks ago after I made a joke about it and he had no idea what I was talking about.

I heard the door open and Oliver walked in carrying a bouquet of roses. My heart fluttered and a big smile crept along my face. I rose up off the couch and met him by the counter.

"What are these for?" I asked as he handed the gorgeous dark red roses to me.

"I just wanted to get you something nice. I haven't gotten you anything in a while," he said meeting my eyes.

"Oliver you know you don't have to buy me anything to make me happy. You don't have to buy my love," I said truthfully.

"I know I just feel like you deserve it after all I put you through," Oliver said.

"Oliver," I said placing the roses on the counter and grabbing his hands, "everything that We have gone through together has been worth it. Being with you makes me happy. So don't you think for one second that being with you is a burden on me. I love you," I said as I brushed my thumb over the back of his fingers.

"I love you too Felicity," he said pulling me in for a gentle kiss. I felt a smile form on his lips and he let out a soft chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"You just gave me a lecture for buying you flowers," Oliver joked earning a wide grin from me.

"Well I ordered take-out for the both of us so you have a chance to lecture me about that," I replied as he did the eyebrow raise that I loved so much.

"Here's your lecture; good idea because I am starving," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"If you wanted to, I was thinking we could cross off another movie off your list tonight if you aren't too tired," I suggested.

"Sure, what movie is on the agenda tonight?" He asked curiously.

"Zoolander. That's the one with Owen Wilson and Ben Stiller," I answered earing a nod from him.

Giving his hand a quick squeeze, I walked into the kitchen area to find a vase for the flowers. Not finding any vases on the top cabinets, I bent down to the lower ones. A sharp pain erupted in my back and I fell to the floor. Oliver of course was over there in a heartbeat.

"Felicity what happened? Are you alright?" He asked as his hand landed on my upper back.

"Yeah, my back is just really sore for some reason and it took me by surprise. It's no big deal," I said not wanting him to get worried. But of course, he got worried. He gently lifted me up off the floor and carried me bridal style to the couch. He instructed me to turn over on my belly.

"Oliver what are you doing? I told you I was fine," I insisted as I rolled over on my back to make him happy.

"Yeah fine maybe for a sailor. Felicity your back is full of knots. Hold still for a moment and let me get them out," He said running his fingers down my back.

"Oliver, no offense to you but the last time I got a massage from someone who told me I had a lot of knots in my back I couldn't walk straight for a week," I said refusing his kind offer.

"Felicity, trust me. I may have learned a thing or two when I was on Lian Yu. Just relax," he said reassuringly.

"Okay fine but I don't see how whatever you are about to do will be any different then and oh my gosh that feels amazing," I moaned as Oliver began using his magic fingers to work out the knots in my back. "Forget being a vigilante. You should be a masseuse."

"I told you it would feel good," he chuckled enjoying my reaction. Just then then a knock on the door ruined my feeling of utter bliss.

"Crap, take-out is here. I never thought I would say that in a sad tone of voice," I said glumly. Oliver rose off the couch and went and answered the door. He paid for the food and then brought it in the living room for me.

"Sorry your massage was cut short, but here is dinner," he said as I sat up on the couch and he sat down beside me. He handed me my food and I turned on the television and pulled up the movie. I didn't realize how tired I was because one minute I watching Ben Stiller be really, really ridiculously good looking and the next I'm being set down in a bed. I feel myself be tucked in and a kiss be placed on my forehead. A second later the side of the bed besides me dips down and I feel Oliver climb into bed beside me. He turns on his side and wraps his arms around me pulling me against his body. I fell back asleep in no time after that.

….

 **4 Hours Earlier**

As always the workday had been a slow one, but thankfully it was the last day this week. Pulling my keys out of my purse I click the button to unlock my car. The parking garage is giving me the creeps and I blame it on all the movies and shows I have watched where the person gets snatched in the parking garage.

Taking a quick look around I slid into my car and take off. I decide to stop by Big Belly Burger and bring the team something to snack on before getting back out there to find Hector. I run inside and get a whole bunch of food to go. I have my hands full on the way out to my car so I have to set some items on my hood. I dig through my pockets to find my key. Before I can even react I feel an arm wrap around my body and a wet rag is place over my mouth and nose. I feel my eyes get heavier and heavier until my vision fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I really hope everyone enjoys it! Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this! As always I enjoy your reviews and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **2 Hours Earlier**

A steady dripping noise echoed inside my brain slowly causing my eyes to flutter open. The only thing I could see around me was a thick blackness. The air was thick and hot leading me to believe that there was an object placed over my head. A shuffling noise behind me caused me to tense up. A cold, hard object was wrapped around both of my wrists and figured I was tied up. I tried moving my feet but they were tied down too. The person behind me must have noticed my movements because the next thing I know the bag is ripped off my head. I let out a gasp and inhaled the cool air. I quickly surveyed the room trying to find the nearest exit.

Taking mental notes, I see that the room is very dark with only the area surrounding me being faintly illuminated. I see a worn-out wooden ladder that must lead to an upper floor. I see a closed metal door in a distance that is heavily dented. Underneath the door, I see streaks of blood as if someone's body was dragged into the room. The grey flooring has various blood stains spreading out across the room. Looking over to my left, I see several wine bottles stored on wine racks. They are heavily covered with thick layers of dust. This is the biggest clue so far on where I possibly am. I could possibly be at the Starling's Spirits Winery that closed down two years ago due to the uprising with Slade and all his Mirakuru soldiers. If I was at Starling's Spirits Winery, I was two blocks away from the place Oliver and the team checked last night.

A hand on my shoulder startled me causing me to gasp loudly. "Sorry to startle you, it's just I haven't seen a woman as beautiful in years," the raspy voice said. I forced my eyes to look down at my shoulder and saw a filthy hand. It was covered in dirt and a dark red substance that looked a great deal like blood. My fears seemed to be confirmed when a strong penny-like smell hit my nose. His hand squeezed my shoulder and I saw the reddish color bleed on to my shirt.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I am a taken woman. I am flattered though," I said trying to use humor to buy me some time to think of an escape plan. Several scenarios played out in my head. Number one: Oliver would magically show up any minute and rescue me and we would ride off into the sunset on his motorcycle. Number two: I would slip out of my handcuffs and use some of the defenses Oliver had taught me on this jerk. Number three: I paid off the maniac and he actually accepted it and let me free (yeah right). Number four: I'm not able to escape and he gets to have his way with me (my least favorite scenario).

"Beautiful and witty, oh this should be fun," he said sliding his hand down my shoulder and walking around the chair in front of me. Looking up at him, my stomach turned in terror. I recognized my captor instantly. My captor had long, greasy grey hair and several scars on both of his arms. He had a revolting grey beard that was matted down with patches of blood. His jeans were severely faded and stained with (you guessed it) blood. His white shirt had seemed to have lost any white coloring due to blood and many other unrecognizable stains.

He crouched down on his knees and danced his fingers across my bare thighs. My skin crawled with disgust and he must have noticed the disgusted look on my face because a yellowed smile creeped across his face.

"What's your name beautiful?" He asked tracing circles on my skin. I desperately wanted to reach over and smack his hand away.

I gulped nervously and responded with a shaky voice. "My name is none of your damn business. I'll have you know I'm friends with some powerful people and they will find me very soon," I proclaimed trying more to convince myself more than him. This didn't seem to be the response he wanted.

"Well you really got a mouth on you don't you," he said moving his circles up my thigh making me very uncomfortable. "I'm calling your bluff missy. Nobody is coming to save you."

"Well won't you will be in for a surprise then when they show up. I wouldn't call a bluff on an expert poker player," I responded having faith in my team. His fingers were now playing with the hem of my skirt.

"Well if you're so confident that your people will come and save you we better leave them a present. I think a pretty blond corpse would be a lovely gift don't you?" He asked roughly squeezing my thigh. I winced at the pain. _That's going to leave a bruise._

"Why not a fruit basket? My friends really aren't the dead body type," I said trying to see if I could slip out of any of my restraints. My right hand felt slightly loose but every time I wiggled it the cuff felt as if it was cutting me.

"Sorry I'm fresh out of fruit baskets. Now bodies on the other hand are in stock," he said standing up and walking over to the table where he kept his torture tools. Just then a loud bang came from the floorboards upstairs. A pair of pliers clattered to the floor landing right next to my chair. My eyes lit up and smile crept across my face.

"Maybe my friend upstairs will have a basket custom made for you," I said knowing Oliver was here to save me.

"Stay here," he screamed pointing at me.

"Yeah like I had anywhere better to be," I scoffed. He began climbing up the ladder and I took the opportunity to wiggle out of the loose cuff. My wrist was on fire and looking down, I saw scratches and a small amount of blood on my right wrist. Wasting no time, I bent down and picked up the pair of pliers. I used them to cut out of my restraints the rest of the way.

Standing up, I quickly had to decide which direction to go. Up was definitely not an option but what if it was the only way out of here? I had absolutely no clue what could be behind the metal door but I had a feeling it wasn't pretty. That room could have a window that I could climb out. Deciding a slim chance was better than waiting for him to come back, I ran to the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door only to gag on the foul scent of death. The only source of light was from the small window on the wall. The light shone down on two women who were only in their undergarments. They lie on the floor not moving or breathing. I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from screaming. He had only been loose for one day and he had already killed two women. Almost three if I didn't get out of here soon.

I ran to the window and prayed silently that it would open. Thankfully it did but it was going to be a narrow fit. I began squeezing through the window. When I was halfway through it I heard a loud yell in the room I woke up in. I hadn't even heard him come down stairs. _Was that not Oliver coming to save me? Was I on my own?_

Not wasting anymore time, I continued slipping through the window. I heard the sound of the heavily rusted door squeak as he pushed it open. All I had left was my legs and I would be home free.

"There you are," He shouted running over to the window. He roughly grabbed my leg and harshly pulled it back toward him. I lost my balance on my hands and face planted the ground. I heard a crunch as my nose met the hard concrete. Tears welled up in my eyes but I was not planning on letting him win. I quickly used my free leg to deliver a powerful kick directly to his nose. _That should even the score._

His grip loosened and I was able to slip both of my legs out the window. Without hesitation I ran. I'd seen enough horror movies to know that if you waited around long enough the villain/monster always came back to kill you. I ran for what must have been ten minutes until I reached a payphone. Hector had probably done something with my phone so this was the next best bet. Thankfully someone had been either generous or forgetful and had left two dollars' worth of change on top of the machine.

I quickly dialed the police. "Hello this is 911, Please state your emergency _."_

"I'd like to report the location of Hector Key," I said feeling slightly relieved.

"Ma'am are you reporting a sighting of escaped criminal Hector Key?" The operator asked trying to make sure this wasn't a prank call.

"I'd like to report a sighting and a kidnapping at…" I began before a very familiar cloth was yet again place over my nose and mouth. An agonizing pain developed in my broken nose as the cloth was held tightly against it. My screams were muffled against the cloth and no matter how much I kicked and punched he seemed to have the upper hand. My punchers grew weaker and my screams grew quitter as the inhaled gas took effect.

The phone was left dangling as I was dragged away. The final thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the bright neon glow of the Palmer Tech sign glowing in the distance high up in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far and there will be more to come! Thanks for all the likes and the reviews and feel free to continue to do so! Enjoy and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **3 Hours Earlier**

"Hey Ollie where's Felicity?" Thea asked noticing the unusually empty chair. Thea placed her hand on the top of the chair and spun it around.

"All I know is one minute I received a text message from her saying she is stopping at Big Belly Burger to pick up food for everyone, and then the next I'm getting another text that says something came up with her mother and she wouldn't be able to make it. I've been trying to call and find out what's going on but her phone just keeps going straight to voicemail," I said worried.

"Well even though I am sure it's nothing, did you try calling her mother?" Thea asked sitting in the chair. She pulled her legs up on the seat and wrapped her arms around them resting her chin on her kneecaps.

"I was debating whether or not to call her. I didn't want to disturb them if it was something really important but I am getting very worried," I said staring at the cellphone in my hand.

"I'm sure Donna will understand. I'm sure she will appreciate the concern," Thea encouraged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said nodding my head in agreement, I quickly clicked on Donna's contact and called her number. After two rings Donna answered.

"Hey Oliver, what's up?" She answered sounding like she was in a crowded place.

"Hey Donna, I was just calling to check on Felicity. She had texted me that something had come up with you and she had to go and see you. Are you okay?" I asked reassuring myself that I had nothing to worry about.

"What? Oliver I haven't spoken to Felicity since earlier this morning," she responded sounding confused. "There is nothing wrong with me. Why would she lie to you? Ooh maybe she is buying you a present and is trying to surprise you! Oh I bet that's it," Donna said in her normal peppy mood. She didn't sound worried at all, and even though I had a bad feeling about everything, I decided that alarming Donna would put her at risk.

"Yeah that's probably what it is. I let you know as soon as I hear from her," I said agreeing with her. Thea had a curious look on her face. I hung up the phone and placed the it on the table. Before I could tell Thea anything an elevator ding interrupted him.

"Did you send Felicity out to get Big Belly Burger? I saw her car there when I drove by. It sure is hard to miss that Doctor Who bumper sticker," Diggle said sounding excited as he walked into the room.

"Wait her car was still at the restaurant?" I asked feeling panic slowly start to seep in.

"Uh yeah, why what's wrong?' Diggle asked losing his excitement and replacing it with a worried expression.

"Thea can you pull up the surveillance video for an hour ago at Big Belly Burger?" I requested.

"Yeah. But don't expect me to be as quick as Felicity or even Barry for that matter," Thea replied as she began typing on the computer.

"Hello I'm still out of the loop here," Diggle said extremely confused. I quickly brought him up to speed of what was going on. After about three minutes Thea called over to us and told us to come take a look at the footage.

"Alright, here is the footage. Look, that's Felicity's car," Thea said following the footage. We watched as Felicity entered the building and a few minutes later emerged with her hands full of food. She put the bags on the car and a hooded man approached her from behind. The man grabbed a hold of her and seemed to place what looked like a cloth over her mouth. A minute later Felicity slumped to the pavement and the man quickly threw away her food. He confiscated her phone and dragged her to a dark SUV. The plates didn't show up on the camera.

"He never let the camera look at his face. Is there any other camera angles?" I asked having absolutely nothing to go on.

"No the only other camera is inside the store facing away from the parking lot," Thea responded glumly.

"Damn it," I muttered. Felicity was kidnapped and I had no direction to even start in. "Dig, you and I will go check out the place. Thea, stay here and listen to the police scanner and keep an eye on the cameras for any sign of Felicity or that car." Thea nodded and Diggle quickly changed into his Guardian costume.

…

 **2 Hours Earlier**

We arrived at Big Belly Burger twenty minutes later. We quickly approached Felicity's car. I began looking around and after ten minutes of searching, the only thing either of us found was Felicity's purse. There were absolutely no clues to where she was. Both Diggle and I decided to head back to the bunker and think of a new approach to this situation.

"Hey Green Arrow," Thea's voice resounded in my com link.

"Yes Speedy?" I responded hoping for some kind of good news.

"You are going to want to listen to this 911 call that was called in five minutes ago," Thea responded sounding scared. She then played the call over the com link.

 _"Hello this is 911, Please state your emergency."_

 _"I'd like to report the location of Hector Key."_

 _"Ma'am are you reporting a sighting of escaped criminal Hector Key?"_

 _"I'd like to report a sighting and a kidnapping at…"_

Muffled screams and sounds of a struggle occurred after the woman was cut off. The sound of a body being dragged off was heard before the phone call ended.

I knew that voice anywhere. "Thea where did that call come from?" She quickly gave me the address of the payphone that the call was made from. She told me she would meet me there and hung up the phone. Looking over at Diggle, I saw him give me a thumbs up to let me know he heard.

Diggle and I arrived there about ten minutes later. We quickly began searching for clues. Looking down at the concrete, I saw a few red droplets of blood still fairly fresh.

"Hey Oliver, isn't the hardware store we checked out the other night around here?" Diggle asked taking in his surroundings.

"Yeah it is, and I'm betting that's where he has her. It can't be a coincidence that we run into the same place two nights in a row. We must have overlooked something. When Thea gets here, we will sweep every square inch of that place until we find Felicity," I said rising up from the concrete. Thea showed up on her bike five minutes later. After explaining where we were planning to look, Thea was game. We quickly rode our bikes to the hardware store.

"Let's get started," I said determined to find Felicity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for the next chapter! Love you all and thanks so much for continuing my story! Hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Right Friggin Now**

A foul odor infiltrated my nostrils causing me to open my eyes to darkness. The odor seemed to be disturbingly familiar. I tried moving my hands only to feel a sharp pain in both my wrists. The cuts Hector had given me were rubbed raw due to the rope now tied around my wrists. Suddenly a cold chill ran down my spine and I felt exposed. He had stripped me down and left me in nothing but my underwear. That sick bastard.

I tried moving my feet, but much like my hands, they were tied together with rope. Wiggling around, I felt my shoulder touch something cold and hard. At that moment I knew exactly where I was. He must have thought I was near dead if he dumped me in here with the other two dead women. I quickly shifted my body of the body only to be met with contact from the other one. Every breath I inhaled was filled with the smell of death and rust. The smell seemed to be preeminently imbedded in my nostrils. In the silence I heard flies buzzing.

Looking around the room, I saw a faint light from where the window I had escaped from earlier was. Slowly and carefully I crawled towards the light. The concrete floor was ice cold against my bare skin. Finally, I was able to make it to the window only to have my hopes crushed. The window was broken and boarded up with wooden boards. He must have broken the window when he was chasing me earlier.

A decent sized glass shard was lying on the ground and I grabbed it with both of my hands. I began painfully sawing away at the rope with the shard of glass. It took about five minutes, but I was able to free my hands of the rope. After throwing the rope around my hands off, I quickly began working on the rope around my feet. It took me half the amount of time to get the rope off this time.

Just then I heard a loud banging in the distance. It sounded like someone had just slammed a door. Fear creeped into my brain. If he caught me now all of my progress would go down the drain, and I honestly don't think I could survive another encounter with him. I racked my brain for ideas.

I could try to pry the boards off and escape out the window again, but I could get severely cut by the broken glass and the boards could wind up taking forever to come off and he would recapture me. I could pretend to play dead and maybe he would leave me alone, but who knows what he does to these bodies afterwards. I could hide somewhere, but I don't really have a good layout of the room and I'm sure he knows this place like the back of his hand and could find me rather quickly.

I needed to somehow shut that trap door and lock him down here. But how was I going to get past him? I am injured and much slower than he is right now. He could easily overpower me and catch up to me. I needed to distract him, if only for a minute. Just then the shard off glass in my hand felt like an Olympian Gold Medal instead of a participation trophy. I had an idea that might just work.

My plan was to hide behind the door when he came in to the dark room. As soon as he walked in I would use the shard of glass to try and take out his legs and then make a run for the ladder. I would then proceed to lock him in until Oliver or the police arrived.

I heard the footsteps get closer and closer to the room I was in and I decided that it was now or never. I quickly stood up to almost collapse on the ground. My ankle hurt as soon as I put pressure on it. It must have been twisted when I was either running earlier or when I was struggling against Hector. Well this was going to complicate things, but I couldn't let it stop me. Deciding that death would be more painful than my twisted ankle, I hobbled over to the area behind the door.

I heard a faint singing as Hector came closer and closer. The song sounded familiar and I recognized it as a song I had heard many times as a child. He was singing the Itsy Bitsy Spider but with his own creepy spin on it. The way he was singing it with his raspy voice was scarring me. I felt like I was in a horror movie.

 _The itsy-bitsy spider_

 _Climbed up the water spout_

 _Down came the rain_

 _And washed the spider out_

 _Then came the fun_

 _Which brought the spider pain_

 _And the itsy-bitsy spider_

 _Was never seen again_

He repeated it twice before I heard the knob turn. I braced my piece of glass ready to stab the psychopath. The door slowly opened and my nerves went through the roof. He walked in the room singing the second half of his twisted version for the third time. Seeing my opportunity, I silently drove the glass into his calf muscle. He howled in pain and without hesitating I did the other leg as well. He fell to the ground and I ran as fast as I could out of the room and slammed the door shut. I continued running until I reached the ladder and began climbing up. When I reached the top of the ladder my plan hit a gigantic speedbump. A lock was on the trap door. I quickly tried pushing against the door but it wasn't going to budge.

Not wanting to be trapped if he came over here, I headed down the ladder and decided to check his "work area" for the keys or something to help me open the lock. I armed myself with one of his "tools" in case he came over here. I found a pair of pliers and decided to try them out on the lock. I heard a loud noise as the rusted door I had slammed shut squeaked open. I had to hurry. I practically flew up the ladder and began working on the lock. Every inch of my body was screaming in pain and my head felt so lightheaded from all the blood I had lost, but I knew if I gave in to the pain and the urge to pass out I would no longer be among the living.

A snapping sound resounded from the lock which brought a small smile on my face. I quickly removed the lock and felt the ladder shake. I looked down and saw the creep climbing up the ladder with a pissed off expression spread across his face. I quickly took the lock in my hand and threw it straight at his eye. My projectile hit its target and he fell to the ground with a nasty thud.

Mentally high-fiving myself, I pushed up against the trapdoor and it gave way. I swiftly climbed out and slammed the trap door shut. With no time to waste I looked around the room for something heavy to place on top of the door. I saw a very dusty desk and I went over to it. I began pushing it until I placed it on top of the door. Thinking that the desk probably wouldn't be enough to hold him down I kept looking around the room and moving things on top of the door. After praying that the object on top of the door would hold him down, I began hobbling towards an exit.


	5. Chapter 5

**The suspense is over story lovers! The next chapter is here! I hope you guys enjoy it and hope to see you in the next chapter. I love reading all the reviews so please keep them coming. They truly add a smile to my face and make me keep wanting to write.**

 **Oliver POV**

We had searched for over two hours. Thea, Diggle, and I had torn every inch of that place apart looking for Felicity. There were no trap doors, hidden passageways, or secret rooms that she could be hidden in. I was for sure that we would find her here. All of the signs pointed to this building, so why wasn't she in here?

"Oliver, I don't think Felicity is in here," Thea said stating what seemed to be on everyone's mind as we stood on the rooftop overlooking the city. I sighed and stared out into the city just hoping to see something that would indicate she was here and alive.

"Yeah man, I'm sorry. I think we were all betting on her being here. Do you think we should check the surrounding buildings? I mean she called from around here so maybe she is in one of these other buildings," Diggle said trying to stay optimistic.

I thought about it for a moment and then decided it was the only thing close enough to a lead on Felicity. "Yeah, lets fan out so we can cover more ground. If anyone catches any sign of her you radio me immediately," I instructed. Everyone nodded and we all parted ways. Diggle searched to the left, Thea searched to the right and I went in front of the payphone.

The first building I came across was a factory. When I entered the building I was met with the hum of machinery. This place seemed to still be up and running even though many places around it had closed down due to the many disturbances that take place in Star City yearly. I did a sweep of the place and found nothing until I reached the basement. As soon as I walked down the stairway to the lower floors I heard a rustling down the hallway. I quickly pulled the bow off of my back and removed an arrow from my quiver. I braced my bow and began walking down the hallway. The rustling continued as I inched closer and closer to the room that was the source of the noise. Peeking around the corner, I saw a teenager mopping the floor. He wore a blue jumpsuit and seemed to be listening to music. With Felicity's life on the line, I decided not to take any chances.

I tapped the button that changed my voice and moved into the room. "Is anyone else here," I yelled expecting a reaction from the man. Instead he kept mopping to the beat of his music. Sighing I stepped into his peripheral vision and let him get a glimpse at me. He jumped in shock causing his headphones to fall into the mop water. I repeated the same question as earlier expecting an answer this time. Sadly, I didn't get what I was hoping for.

"Dude, those headphones cost like fifty dollars," he complained lifting them out of the water. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Answer the question," I threatened losing my patience. Every second spent with this kid was time Felicity could be in danger.

"The only other person here is you. Now are you going to pay for my headphones?" The kid remarked looking at the water dripping off the ear buds.

"What's your name?" I asked in frustration. The kid looked at me like I was stupid.

"Parker Stewart, but I don't see how that's gonna help you pay for my headphones," he replied angry.

"Expect a replacement pair in your mailbox by tomorrow afternoon," I said hoping to appease the kid. I reached over and grabbed the pair of broken earbuds out of his hand. His mouth opened in protest not wanting to let go of them.

"But I still have another hour here! What am I supposed to do until then?" He complained.

"Figure something out," I said walking away.

After that building was a bust, I checked two more which were busts as well. Next in line was Starling's Spirits Winery. Walking into the place instantly gave me the creeps. It was super dark with dull lights illuminating small sections of the rooms. I came across a hallway that had fresh blood smeared along it and I knew instantly that I was going to find Felicity in here. Without hesitation, I radioed Diggle and Thea my location.

I continued walking down the hallway until I came across a room with a desk and several objects placed on top of what looked like a trap door. Pushing the objects off of the door, I reached down and opened it. The door had splintered from what looked like someone ramming into it repeatedly. I saw some blood on the inside of it and prayed that it wasn't Felicity's.

I climbed down the ladder and landed in an even creepier setting. A chair sat in the middle of the room illuminated by a small light. Beside the chair was a table with various tools that seemed to have caked on blood on them. A pile of blonde hair also lay on the table and my heart dropped. That was the same color as Felicity's hair. Looking on the floor, I saw a bloodstain that lead to a rusted door. The stain looked as if someone was dragged into the room.

Expecting the worst, I slowly approached the door. I twisted the knob but found that the door was locked. Thinking the door was weak enough to bust down, I began ramming against it. After a couple of tries, the hinges gave way and the door fell inwards. An awful odor filled my nose and I reached up and put my nose into my elbow. A light streamed from the broken window on the opposite wall of the room. Looking down I saw two women lying dead on the floor in nothing but their bras and panties. I saw two pieces of rope lying on the ground frayed in between the women.

Maybe Felicity had made it out the window. She had probably escaped her restraints and escaped out the window when her captor was busy. That was my girl. She was tough as nails. But questions still loomed over my head. Where was Felicity? Where was her captor? Was she hurt? Why didn't I see her when I was searching the area?

Just then I heard a loud scream come from upstairs and I took off running.

 **Felicity POV**

The walls in the building became my best friend as I constantly used them to keep me from collapsing on the ground. The pain was overwhelming, but I knew that if I stopped now Hector would catch back up with me, so pushing on was the only option. I heard a loud banging and screaming in the distance. His screams both scared me and reassured me. It scared me because well duh who wouldn't be scared if some serial killer was screaming about how he was going to friggin kill you. It did reassure me though because at least I knew he was still distracted and not currently coming after me to stab my face off.

It was very hard to see in the darkness and of course me being my clumsy self decided now was a great time to trip over some object in the dark. As I lay on the ground writhing in pain, I thought about how much I wanted to kick Oliver's butt for not saving me by now. He was making me do all the hard work this time by taking his sweet time getting here. I mean I made that phone call two hours ago. Oliver Queen was being a slacker. He's probably too busy making a soufflé to come and rescue me. I laughed at my own joke and slowly used the wall to pick myself back up.

"Oh I desperately need medical attention," I thought as I steadied myself from my light headiness. Thankfully I had found some cloths to cover up my wrists with. I kept hobbling until I finally reached the beautiful exit sign. I hobbled out it and began walking towards the street. I wasn't taking any chances this time. I wanted to get to the hospital and fast.

A loud noise behind me made me do a quick glance behind me. A green hooded figure stood in front of the winery. Joy filled me and all I wanted to do was run, embrace him in a hug, and dramatically faint in his arms like they do in the movies. I opened my mouth to shout at him when an all too familiar object was place over my mouth.

"No! Not again!" I thought resisting the urge to breathe in. I tried wiggling my way out of it landing blow after blow into his stomach, but he was latched onto me like a leech.

"You thought you could keep me locked away in that room? Where you are going, you are going to wish you had died in there," he whispered in my ear. I saw Oliver enter the building and felt all of the hope drain out of my body.

"How much longer could I possibly last without medical attention?" I thought to myself as the urge to breathe became overwhelming. "How could Oliver find me now?"

In one last effort to get away I nailed him in the face with my head. That one seemed to work and his release loosened. Sadly, I inhaled part of the cloth and I could feel it take an immediate toll on my body. Still I fought the urge to pass out and began hobbling back toward the building. I knew he was hot on my trail, but thankfully I had injured his legs earlier. I made it to the entrance when he caught up with me. He kicked the back of my leg with a strong force and I think I heard a snap. I heard a super loud scream come from inside the building. After a second I realized that scream had come from my mouth.

He pulled a knife from his pocket and shouted at me. "That's it bitch, playtime's over."

He raised the knife up and brought it straight down towards my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all enjoyed my evil cliff hanger. (cue evil laughter here) I love all the pleas you guys post when I leave you hanging. They make me smile and laugh. Thank you all for continuing to read this story! I was nice and didn't leave you with a big cliff hanger this time. I know I'm so sweet. Well I hope you enjoy and as always feel free to leave a review!**

Time seemed to slow down as if everything was in slow motion. I thought that time slowing down only happened in the movies, but apparently it happens in real life too. The knife came closer and closer with each painful throb of my leg. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact when I heard a loud yell of pain and clanking sound of something hitting the ground beside me. I peeked one eye open and suddenly felt all the hope that I had lost come rushing back. An arrow with a red tip was sticking out of Hector's arm. The bloodied knife he was about to stab me with lay on the ground right beside me. My saviors stood several feet away. Thea stood with her bow aiming at Hector and Diggle followed suit with his gun. Thea and Diggle had just saved my life and I was speechless. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Hector decided to become a track star and start running. Well I guess I would call it more hobbling than running. Diggle and Thea exchanged glances for a second before Diggle nodded and took off after the psychopath.

Thea ran over to me and gasped when she saw the condition I was in. "Oh Felicity, what did he do to you?" She said sympathetically. Images of the hell I had just gone through flashed through my mind and I tensed up.

"We played catch me if you can, I got a free haircut, and he beat the crap out of me," I said trying to use humor to deflect all the pain and trauma overwhelming me. I knew she could see right through the jokes and she gently squeezed my fingers reassuring me that she was here now and that nothing was going to get me again.

A cool breeze blew causing me to shiver. "Here, you must be cold," Thea said taking off her jacket and very gently placing it over me. It was a chilly night and being in only my bra and underwear was not helping.

"Thank you Thea," I whispered starting to feel tired. I could feel the tiny amount of chloroform I had inhaled slowly making its way through my body. My eyelids started to droop and the call of sleep sounded very welcoming.

"Hey Felicity, I need you to stay with me," she said with a worried expression on her face. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Okay," I said not sure if I could keep that promise. Just then someone shouted my name loudly. I knew it was Oliver. Who else could sound guilty for something they had nothing to even do with. I heard heavy footsteps rapidly approaching and I knew he was running over here.

He reached me and instantly kneeled beside me. For a brief second he just stared at me with relief in his eyes. He was happy I was alive. His eyes were boring into my soul and I could tell he was trying to apologize for everything. Breaking eye contact, I watched as his eyes trailed over my exposed body finding every bit of damage Hector had done. I saw his expression harden and his jaw clench.

Gunshots in the distance interrupted whatever he was about to say. He looked up at Thea and she nodded knowing what he was asking. She quickly got up and took off in the direction Diggle and Hector had headed.

He then turned his attention back to me. "Felicity, we need to get you to a hospital," he said worried.

"I won't argue with you there," I replied trying to fight off the pressure trying to force my eyelids shut.

"Alright, I'm going to pick you up slowly," he said as he gently lifted me up bridal style. My broken leg dangled as I lifted off the ground and I screamed in pain. It hurt so bad and it took every ounce of my will not to pass out. He apologized almost twenty times for that. I told him that he wasn't to blame for it and that I would have needed to be moved anyway.

He began walking and we were both silent for a moment. I guess he must have noticed that I was trying to pass out because he began talking to me to keep me awake. "Felicity, how did you escape?"

I rested my head on his chest and took a second to answer. I told him about slipping out of the handcuffs and escaping out of the window in the room with the two dead women. I told him about the creep slitting my wrists and cutting my hair. I continued with how I woke up in the room with the two women and how I hid behind the door to attack him. Finally, I reached the part where the freak had tried to recapture me and kill me. That pretty much brought him up to speed.

"By the way it took you long enough to get here. I thought it was your job to save the damsel in distress, and not the damsel herself?" I asked sarcastically.

"I', sorry Felicity. I tried to find you as soon as I knew. We searched the warehouse for over two hours because that was the biggest lead we had. You know I would've been here sooner if I could have," Oliver replied sounding guilty.

"You know I'm kidding right? The only one to blame is Hector. He is a psychopath who deserves to rot in jail for the rest of his life," I replied not wanting him to feel guilty.

"Yeah I know. Hey Felicity stay with me please, we're almost there," Oliver said worry seeping into his voice.

"Yeah okay…" I said as my eyelids struggled to stay open. The pressure on them was overwhelming. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer at all. His voice became a distant lull as I fell into a trance of the rocking motion every time he took a step. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a second and opened them to a whole new environment.

I was lying in a hospital bed with Oliver sitting right next to me passed out. On the table at the foot of my bed I saw several bouquets of flowers and get well cards. I saw my mother passed out on a couch in the corner of the room. "How long was I out?" I wondered.

A nurse walked in and checked the chart at the end of my bed. She looked up and noticed I was awake and smiled. "It's good to see you awake," she said putting the chart back. She walked over to me and began doing some vitals.

"How long was I out?" I asked curiously. I saw Oliver and my mother begin to stir at the sound of our voices.

"About two days. We had to operate on your leg because of the severity of the fracture. You also needed stitches in your face and your wrists. You are going to have to stay off your feet for a while because for one your leg, and two you also have a severely sprained ankle," the nurse explained while continuing with her task.

"Awesome, just awesome," I replied not liking the idea of not being able to walk. A gentle squeeze on my hand let me know that Oliver was awake and that he had heard what the nurse had said. I looked over at him and I knew I wasn't going to have to go through this alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is the next chapter super early. I had a little extra free time and decided to write this bad boy. As usual I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to review.**

Being stuck in a hospital was absolutely boring. All I could do day in and day out was just lay in the bed and watch crappy television. They didn't have any good channels. Most of the time the channels played infomercials over and over again. After searching and searching for something I would want to watch, I gave up and left it on some Spanish soap opera. Things were actually getting pretty interesting, at least what I could make sense of, when Oliver walked into the room.

It was the first time, since I woke up a day ago, that he and I were alone. My mother had been talking nonstop about all the preparations she was going to make at the house to make life living in a temporary wheelchair easier. She went on and on about how terrified she was after Oliver had called her worrying about me. She said that she had tried calling and texting me several times after he had called hoping that I would pick up the phone and reassure her that I was okay. She claimed that she had never been more relieved in her whole life when she got the call from Oliver that the Green Arrow had rescued me.

Oliver took his seat in the chair right beside my bed with a cup of coffee in his hands. Oliver had not told me anything about Hector at all. He didn't tell me if he had been captured or if he was still out there slowly plotting revenge against "the girl who lived." I knew even if he was still out there, he wasn't coming after me currently without facing the wrath of Oliver, but there were other women that could still fall prey to his evil antics.

Oliver looked up at the television for a brief minute. He listened and watched for a second trying to figure out what the heck I was watching. He looked over at me with a puzzled expression on his face and an eyebrow raised.

"I'm bored and this is the only thing I can find to watch," I said knowing what he was about to ask. A smile crept on his face as he let out a soft chuckle. "But you know what would be more entertaining? Finding out what happened to the douche nozzle that put me in here."

His smile quickly faded as he stared down at his coffee cup. My eyes glared at him waiting for a straight answer. Sighing he turned toward me and met my eyes. "John and Thea are still out there looking for him. I don't know how, but he was able to evade both of them the other night. I mean you injured him pretty well so he couldn't have gotten far. I guess he must know the area really well. We're gonna find him okay? Before he does this to anyone else," he promised gently rubbing the back of my hand for reassurance.

I didn't respond instead I just absent mindedly stared at the television. Knowing that he was still out there made my skin crawl. The things he put me through… I couldn't stand the thought of that ever happening to anyone else. What if he already had another victim? What if he was stalking his next plaything?

"Felicity, how are you doing?" Oliver asked trying to bring me back from inside my thoughts. I could see he was trying to get me to open up to him. To trust him with what I went through. Even though I knew I can trust him with everything, I didn't feel like talking about it right now. Talking about it would mean reliving it. I just escaped it and can't stand the thought of experiencing it again right now. Plus, telling him about it would just make him feel even more guilty than he already is, and I don't want to see him blaming himself.

"I'm doing okay, just in pain," I said deflecting his attempt of delving deeper. He knew I was deflecting.

"Hey, it gets better okay? It just takes some time," He said sounding very personal. He knew what I was going through. He had been through hell himself. He had experienced this hell more vigorously and for a longer span of time than I had. He had seen people he loved die and be killed in front of him. His best friend Tommy died in front of him and he couldn't save him. His father had taken his own life to spare his son's. His mother was murdered right in front of him as a revenge driven plot from Slade. So many people that this man had loved are gone. So if he says it's going to get better, I'm sure it will.

"Okay," I whispered feeling my eyes welling up. The fear that had sunken in during my time with Hector was still instilled in my brain. No matter how safe I was, I had this fear that he was going to pop up in my doorframe any second and continue where he left off. I feared that every time I took a breath, the next one could smell like chloroform. Every touch against my skin felt wrong. I felt violated. Even Oliver's gentle hand rub made me feel uncomfortable. Oliver's touch shouldn't feel this way. His touch should feel kind and inviting. It should make me feel safe and at home. How could one man's actions cause everything right to change in an instant.

"Hey Oliver, do you care if I get some rest? I'm a little tired," I said feeling like all the good and positive energy had left the building and had been replaced with the bad and depressing vibes.

"Yeah, I'll be right here if you need me," he said as reassured me with a nod. I turned my head towards the window of the room and let a few tears fall. After a while sleep came. Of course my brain didn't think I had enough torture for one life time, because it decided to dream up a nice and special nightmare just for me. It decided to show me what would have happened if I didn't escape when I did. It showed me how all the torture tools that I didn't get to see in action work. The last thing I saw was Hector's yellow, crooked smile in my face before I woke up. I was breathing heavily as I sat up in my hospital bed.

I looked over at Oliver. His face was saddened and I knew that he knew what had happened. Oliver stood up and began climbing on the bed. Before I could object he had slipped onto the bed completely. He gently pulled me into him and kissed the top of my forehead. His hand ran through my shortened hair. I tensed up at his touch and I knew he noticed.

"I'm here Felicity. He is never going to lay a single hand on your head ever again," he whispered. I tried my best to relax into his embrace. This is the man that I love, not the sick bastard who did this to me.

"I had a nightmare," I confessed. I felt sick to my stomach admitting it.

"I'd think you were strange if you didn't have one after what you just went through. I know when I got back from Lian Yu I would have nightmares almost every night. You wanna know how they stopped?" He asked sparking my curiosity. I nodded.

"They stopped when I got close to you and Diggle. You were this bright and shining light in my otherwise dark world. You were so optimistic and you even were able to get me to smile. Diggle became like family. He became my brother. You both helped me see a future instead of only a hellish past. So now it's my turn to return the favor," he confessed.

"Thank you Oliver, I needed to hear that," I said honestly. I yawned and knew that I was still tired, but I was scared to fall back asleep.

"You wanna watch some crappy infomercials?" Oliver asked knowing I didn't want to go back to sleep yet.

"Yeah, but if I come out of this wanting to buy something you're paying," I remarked.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright here is the next chapter. I am SUPER SORRY it took so long to get up. I had a very busy week. I hope you enjoy and as always feel free to leave a review.

One week. I had to spend one whole week in that boring hospital. Television shows always make hospital stays look like fun. Shows depict hospitals like Look at Doctor McDreamy over there looking handsome as ever, or overhear the drama going on between the nurse and the doctor. My hospital stay consisted of lying in a bed and getting several checkups by the nurses. I had tons of visitors, including work visits. Oliver pretty much never left my side. He had to leave one time for almost two hours but had Thea come sit in with me instead. Whenever I would sleep and have nightmares, Oliver would always climb into the bed and stay by my side. My nightmares seemed to go away when he was with me.

When the doctor finally discharged me I felt free. I felt as free as Dobby getting a sock from his master. When Oliver pushed me out of those hospital doors in my wheelchair, I felt a rush of emotion come over me. Tears began spilling from my eyes and rolling off my cheeks. Oliver noticed when we got to the car.

"Felicity, are you okay?" He asked bending down to my level. He gently worked his hand into mine interlocking them. Over the past week, Oliver's touch had become something I had gotten used to once again. It no longer made me cringe and pull away from him. Oliver had been very patient with me over the past week. He didn't get mad at me if I pulled away from his touch. He would always just reassure me that it would get better and it did.

"Sorry, I swear I'm not trying to cry it's just… when I woke up in that wine cellar, I didn't think I was going to escape. I thought I wasn't going to see you, my mom, Diggle, Thea, or anyone else that I really cared about again. And now here I am, rolling out of the hospital and going home with the kindest and most caring man I have ever seen," I said gripping his hand tight.

"Felicity, it's good to cry. Letting those emotions build up inside of you will just cause you to become a ticking time bomb that will explode someday. Trust me I know. Crying is not weak. You are not weak Felicity. You are one of the most badass women I have ever met. You are the kind of woman who takes a bullet for her friends. You are the kind of woman who is both the hero and the damsel in distress," Oliver said praising me.

"Thanks Oliver," I said feeling the rush of overwhelming emotion pass and a smile creep onto my face.

After my pep talk, Oliver helped get me into the car and he drove home. He told me to brace myself for my mother's makeover to the downstairs of the apartment. I tried to brace myself, but I was not prepared for my mother. She had a welcome home Felicity banner hanging up on a wall. She had turned the living room into my new bedroom. All the food in the kitchen that had been in the cabinets was moved into crates and put on the floor.

My mom stayed and talked to Oliver and I for a while after I got home. She talked about how she would come and visit every day. I teased her about Detective Lance and if he would let her come every day. She got flustered and assured me he would let her. I heard Oliver chuckle from the kitchen. Oliver was cooking dinner for the both of us. He told me he was cooking the new recipe he had learned the other day. It felt so nice to eat home cooked food instead of hospital food. I swear Oliver should become a chef or something because his food is awesome.

After dinner my mom finally left. This was the first time in a long time that it was just the two of us together alone without having to worry about someone walking in and needing to take my blood pressure. Oliver finished washing the dishes and came over and sat beside me on the couch. He ushered me over and I relaxed my head against his chest. It felt good to be home. I felt safe.

"I could carry you upstairs. You don't have to sleep down here if you don't want to," Oliver whispered. I glanced around the room for a moment looking at all my mother's hard work. As much as I appreciated it, the window doors to the balcony creeped me out. It seemed way too easy for someone aka Hector to break in through them.

"I would much rather sleep upstairs," I said closing my eyes. I was extremely tired. Being injured took a lot of work out of an individual.

"Alright, I'm going to pick you up now. If I hurt you, feel free to punch me in the face," Oliver said gently lifting me up bridal style.

"I might knock the handsome out of you then," I mumbled fighting off sleep.

"Well that's impossible, but you are more than welcome to give it your best shot," He replied as he walked over to the stairway.

"You have scars everywhere but your face. Do you tell your enemies before each fight that they can hit you everywhere but the face? That if you die you must die handsome?" I joked as he walked up the stairway.

"I don't know you got a scar on your face but you are still the prettiest woman I have ever seen," He replied smoothly.

"Smooth," I replied with a chuckle.

"Alright here we are, "he said as he opened the door with his foot. I looked at the room that I never thought I would see again. It really felt good to be home.

"Okay can I just sleep until I'm all better?" I asked as he carefully placed me on the bed.

"So what you'll be Sleeping Beauty and I'll be Prince Charming?" He asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Sure, just make sure you slay the dragon before waking me up from my power nap," I replied as he pulled the covers over my body.

"Yes my princess," he said sarcastically. Oliver shut off the lights and climbed into the bed beside me. He climbed in carefully making sure not to hit my bad leg.

"Goodnight Felicity," he whispered kidding my forehead.

"Goodnight Oliver." I responded letting the drowsiness win.


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all I wanted to say I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter. I was on vacation and was super busy this past two weeks. Second of all this chapter will be the final chapter of the story. I wanted to thank every single person who read this story and enjoyed it. Thank you everyone who left a kind review and words of encouragement. I really appreciate everything you guys say! Please feel free to check out my other stories if you feel bored. Feel free to review as always and thank you everyone who has made it through this journey with me!**

A buzzing noise pulled me out of my deep sleep. I felt movement under the sheets beside me and a mumbled voice spoke. The voice became clearer and clearer as I became more and more awake. Slowly, I lifted my eyelids open only to quickly shut them due to the bright light streaming in through the slants in the blinds. Trying again, I was able to get my eyes adjusted to the light. Looking over at the clock, the time was almost noon.

"I didn't have any nightmares last night," I thought as a smile crept onto my face. For the last week I had been tormented with nightmare after nightmare of Hector. Last night was the first night I slept in my own bed instead of a hospital bed in a while and I already felt safer.

Oliver's voice interrupted my thought process. "Thea saw him? When? Yeah I know… I just want to be sure... I'll be there soon. Okay bye," Oliver said hanging up the phone. He looked over at me and I could tell from the hurt in his eyes that "him" was Hector Key. Asked

"Thea found him?" I asked with fear causing my voice to crack. Reaching over, Oliver grabbed my hand to comfort me. His thumb gently caressed the back of my palm.

"Yeah we are planning to ambush him that way he has no chance of escaping us," Oliver said trying to reassure me.

"Good, please don't let that bastard get away with everything he has done. He has harmed so many women. I just want it to stop," I replied feeling the happiness I had felt just a few moments ago drain out of my system. He gave my hand a light squeeze and reassured me that he wasn't going to get away this time.

"Do you want me to order you a pizza since its lunch time and I don't have time to cook you anything?" He offered. " I'll order your favorite kind." I knew he was using my one weakness to make me feel better and it was going to work. My stomach growled softly at the idea of food making me realize that I was starving.

"Yes please," I said agreeing to his proposal. He quickly called in the order and then got up out of the bed. He walked over to my side of the bed and lifted me up out of the bed. He carefully carried me downstairs and gently placed me in my wheelchair in the living room. He took a seat in his armchair and just sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Oliver, you don't have to wait around on me. You can go meet Thea and Diggle now to ambush the butthead who put me in this chair," I ushered not wanting Hector to escape.

"Felicity, I won't leave you alone," Oliver replied.

"Trust me, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. My mother is supposed to be stopping by here at one anyway. Besides, every second you stay here with me is more time Hector has to escape," I responded. It took him a few moments to respond to my valid points.

"Are you sure?" He asked letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Oliver, I promise I will be fine. Now go be a hero and save the day," I answered giving him a wink. He sat there for another moment contemplating what I had just said before nodding in agreement. He stood up from the armchair and walked in front of my wheelchair. He knelt down in front of me and looked up at me.

"If anything, and I mean anything, happens call me immediately. I don't care if it's a cat knocking over a garbage can just call me… Okay?" He begged with his pleading puppy dog eyes.

"I promise I will," I said gazing into his pleading blue eyes. Those eyes were so easy to get lost in it's a miracle I'm able to find my way back each time. You'd think I could draw a map and use it to navigate the next time I get lost in them, but every time it's like a whole new terrain to explore.

His hand reached up and cupped my cheek. Memories of the time I had taken a bullet for Sara flashed inside my head. I let myself fall into his hand the same way I did when I was under the influence of the pain drugs. Except this time Oliver was mine, not Sara's.

"God you're so beautiful," He whispered studying every detail of my face as if he had never seen it before.

"Well if you count morning breath, uncombed hair, and smeared mascara as beautiful then I'm your girl," I remarked knowing I looked like a close relative of a troll doll.

"All of those things do count and you will always be my girl Felicity," he leaning his face in towards mine.

How could a man that I had been dating for over six months and have know for over three years still make me get butterflies in my stomach. All of my boyfriends in the past could never come anywhere close to the way Oliver makes me feel.

Our noses were almost touching now as he brought his other hand up to the other side of my face and pulled me into him filling the gap between us. To me, his kisses were almost impossible to describe. With my past boyfriends, I could describe their kissed as wet, sloppy, passionate, too much tongue, and so on, but Oliver's kisses were… pure bliss. Anything that was on my mind always faded away and was replaced with the sensation of pure joy. Time always slowed to a stop and everything else always faded away leaving only the two of us. Sadly, the need for oxygen always seemed to interrupt the sensation of euphoria. Damn you oxygen.

As we peeled our lips away from each other, his blue eyes proclaimed his love for me. The way he looked at me made my heart flutter in my chest. I wanted to rip the clothes off of his body and kiss every inch of him, and I knew he was thinking the same thing by the way he had to bite his lip to restrain himself.

"I better get going," he muttered reluctantly.

"Please be careful," I insisted resting my forehead on his.

"I will," he responded assuring me. He gave me one last gentle kiss before pulling away from me and heading out the door.

Instantly the secure atmosphere I had felt with Oliver left and was replaced with a quiet and eerie atmosphere. Sighing, I turned on the television to add some noise to the silence. I tried to focus on the show, but I felt paranoid. I kept glancing down at my phone checking the time. It was 12:40. I still had about twenty minutes until my mom would be here. After five minutes of trying to concentrate on the show, a knock sounded at the door. Finally, my food had arrived. It took it long enough to get here. I rolled my wheelchair over to the Island counter top and grabbed the money Oliver left to pay the pizza delivery guy.

Another knock on the door sounded. "I'm coming," I shouted as I rolled my eyes. "Impatient one aren't you?" I muttered under my breath as I rolled towards the door.

I opened the door to find a familiar face standing there in a pizza boy delivery costume. The costume was extremely too tight on the man. "Pizza delivery for Felicity Smoak?" The man asked in his raspy voice. I instantly slammed the door shut in his face, but sadly he had his foot in the door way causing the door to stay partially open. He let out a loud groan of pain and called me a bitch under his breath. He used his strength and began pushing against the door. I knew I was fighting a losing battle and began looking around me. I saw the coat rack and quickly reached over and grabbed it. Either it was really heavy or I needed to lift some more weights. I used the rack to smash against his fingers and he cried out in pain. Sadly, this only seemed to infuriate him more.

He seemed to become stronger with the surge of anger flooding through him. I threw the coat rack down in front of the door and rolled towards the kitchen. Hector tripped over the coat rack buying me a few extra seconds. I rolled behind the island in the kitchen and grabbed a big knife from the knife rack.

Waving the knife in the air I screamed at him to stay away from me. This only seemed to draw him in closer to me. He stood right behind the other side of the island and paused there just watching me.

"You weren't very hard to track down," He started cracking a spine chilling grin. " I followed you and lover boy home from the hospital. When I saw the pizza boy delivering pizza to you I took the golden opportunity to come and visit my dear old friend. I snapped his neck and stole his uniform and voila here I am. Oh Felicity, you are the one that got away…Oh how I love the chase. The thrill of the kill is what is making me yearn for you. You, out of all my other trophies were the only one to escape my clutches. Sadly, all games must come to an end at some point," Hector said giving a monologue for his actions.

"You stay the hell away from me you crazy psychopath," I shouted clutching the knife tightly.

"So beautiful, you'll be an excellent trophy to add to my collection," he said with a sadistic smile on his face.

How in the world was I going to get out of this scenario? I obviously can't run unless I become Forest Gump and my legs magically heal. I honestly can't fight him. I could probably get one swing out of this knife before he overpowered me and killed me. My phone was sitting on the coffee table in the living room so that was a no go Jojo. Sadly, I don't think if I asked nicely to go get my phone he would kindly just let me stroll on by. I was screwed no matter what scenario played out in my head.

"Too bad lover boy left. He's missing out on all the fun," Hector said clearing off the countertop causing tons of food to go crashing to the ground. He was about to climb over the counter and kill me.

Just then a loud crack sounded in the kitchen. I had absolutely no clue where it came from. I watched as Hector stumbled and fell to the ground. On the way down he hit his head on the Island's countertop. Standing behind Hector was someone I never expected to be there. Standing there with a large umbrella in her hand and an OH CRAP expression on her face was my mother.

"Mom?" I whispered in utter disbelief.

"Felicity what the hell is going on in here?" She asked completely in shock.

"Well the man you just hit is the douche bag that kidnapped me and tortured me," I said my voice shaking.

"Well in that case then," my mom said taking her eyes off of me and looking back down at the unconscious body of Hector. She took the umbrella and raised it up and brought it down on his stomach. She added a kick to the legs and to the crotch before she felt satisfied. "That's for hurting my daughter," she shouted. Feeling satisfied she ran over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh baby," she whispered as I let a weeks' worth of emotions out on her shoulder. She stroked my hair and comforted. She pulled away after a few minutes and kissed my forehead. "I need to call the cops before the asshole wakes back up."

"Okay, would you grab my phone off the coffee table? I need to call Oliver," I asked wiping tears from my eyes.

"Of course honey," she said quickly walking over there and grabbing it. She handed it to me and I quickly called Oliver. When I explained the situation to him I could instantly hear the guilt take over his emotions. He told me he would be here in ten minutes. He arrived before the police did. The first thing he did was come and wrap me in a hug. He didn't beat the crap out of the unconscious body on the floor. He came straight to me and told me how much he loved me. He looked up and thanked Donna for everything she did.

The police finally showed up and took Hector away. The police questioned us and after feeling satisfied they left and thanked us. My mom stayed with Oliver and I over the next couple of days. The first morning she attempted to make us breakfast but failed miserably. My mom finally left on the third day. I was glad she had stayed with us. I knew she wanted to make sure I was alright.

Oliver never left my side those few days. He constantly apologized for leaving me alone and I constantly told him it wasn't his fault. I guess I won eventually because he finally gave up trying to feel guilty.

The night my mother left we decided to watch a movie to pass the time. Oliver played with strands of my hair and would constantly kiss the back of my head. Laying there, I knew that I was going to overcome this. We were going to get through this together.


End file.
